


First Year; Coming to Hogwarts

by Sae_Writes_Dorky_Fanfiction (holy_batshit_batman)



Series: A Wolf and his Dog (WolfStar) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Any Triggers, M/M, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Will warn before each chapter if there are triggers in a chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_batshit_batman/pseuds/Sae_Writes_Dorky_Fanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I loved the These Four Kings series and it's what inspired me to write this, because while I love it, it will probably be forever unfinished and it had several things in it that have since become canon through pottermore. It took me forever to iron out the details and get started. I had to change a lot about what my original plan was because I read up on pottermore and now have a whole new set of problems to fix.<br/>Please bear with me and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Surprise of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Four Kings: Year One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510433) by [escribo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escribo/pseuds/escribo). 



> I loved the These Four Kings series and it's what inspired me to write this, because while I love it, it will probably be forever unfinished and it had several things in it that have since become canon through pottermore. It took me forever to iron out the details and get started. I had to change a lot about what my original plan was because I read up on pottermore and now have a whole new set of problems to fix.  
> Please bear with me and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta yet so I hope I didn't do too bad, this was fun to write and I hope to churn out a new chapter every week. I might post a small little ficlet here and there instead of a chapter if my muse just happens to be on Holiday when I try and continue writing. I'm hoping that a friend I've made through love of their work will help and urge me to continue.   
> I did a lot of research into things that most wouldn't, but I had fun with it and I hope you like it, constructive criticism is a wonderful thing or just comments here and there to kick my arse into writing. 
> 
> TL;DR: Constructive criticism it good, just telling me to write more is good, sorry for any mistakes, and if I don't update every week then I'll try and post a ficlet.

For Remus John Lupin going to Hogwarts was never a real opportunity. He never blamed his father, though he knew Lyall Lupin blamed himself for his son’s lycanthropy, just like he knew his mother, Hope, would never stop trying to shield her baby from the world.

The only thing that Remus had ever truly hoped for in his life was the opportunity to study with others, become a wizard like his father, stop hiding, and stop moving every few months to a year. He wanted to go to school, not sit at home with his mother showing him arithmetic and his father teaching him magical theory along with a few other boring subjects. It was all Remus ever wanted to be normal, or as normal as a young werewolf could possibly be.

When his savior arrived he was almost eleven. They were living in a small cottage near the woods several miles from the nearest town so the knock on the door was a surprise to everyone. His mum and dad went to the door and sent Remus to hide in the sitting room. Five minutes later he and the stranger were playing Gobstones and eating crumpets beside the warmth of the fireplace, his parents looked dazed and very confused sitting side-by-side on the plush sofa.

“Lyall, it has been a rather long time, hasn’t it?” the stranger addressed Remus’s father like an old friend but his father looked positively murderous.

“Dumbledore,” was his father’s only reply, curt, and cold.

The man his father called Dumbledore looked at Lyall as though he knew something the Lupin family did not, “I am here to offer Remus a place at Hogwarts,” before his father could reply Dumbledore held up a hand and continued, “I know of his lycanthropy, I have more than a few spies amongst the dark creatures and several have reported back with news that Greyback has been boasting of turning Remus. If you aren’t too opposed, I have an idea of how he can go to school and not be a danger to the other students.” Remus perked up at the mention of finally being able to go to Hogwarts, he listened intently to what Dumbledore had to say. By the time he was finished talking Remus was almost shaking in excitement. He couldn’t believe it, it was almost too good to be true.

Dumbledore left soon after after extracting a promise from both Hope and Lyall that they would inform him soon whether Remus would be allowed to come. Remus and his parents talked all night about their concerns and the benefits, it was well after the sun had risen that they had finally agreed, they wrote a letter and immediately sent it to Dumbledore, a week later Remus’s supply list had arrived. Remus waited anxiously until September first finally came, two weeks before they had traveled to Diagon alley for supplies and a wand.

On September the first the Lupin family milled around King’s Cross Station for as long as they could, knowing Hope could not come through to say goodbye. Eventually they left Hope to wait in the car with tears shimmering in her eyes. Remus’s father helped him get his trunk on the train and said goodbye while hugging him tightly, all three of them were worried, more than they would have been if the full moon wasn’t four days away. Remus found an empty compartment and dragged his trunk in, setting it up high on a rack. He watched his father as the train set off, they waved until they could no longer see each other. Remus already felt lonely again, completely alone in a small compartment with nothing to occupy his time but the books in his trunk. Instead of standing to dig one out he sat and watched the scenery as he sped along to a new future, somewhere that he could make friends, he was joined by a slight girl with short brown hair, who introduced herself as Alice, dragging her trunk and owl behind her, claiming she couldn’t find a compartment that wasn’t completely packed.

He and Alice spent the rest of the ride to Hogwarts chatting and laughing about what Hogwarts would be like. He was surprised that Alice was a pure-blood as she was very interested in discussing his mother. When they finally arrived and were led to the boats Remus and Alice walked together until Remus helped his newfound friend into a boat. The lake was silent and dark as they moved toward the large castle, most of the students were too awed to say anything to their companions others were laughing and trying to knock each other out of their boat, namely a group of boys in one boat a little behind Remus. He rolled his eyes and watched as the castle came closer, it was huge and beautiful.

He focused on getting himself out of the boat and waited behind the other students as a shrewd looking woman told them to wait for a bit before their sorting. He listen to some of the kids around him worrying about tests or great feats of magic and he was almost terrified of having to do magic right off the bat. He knew several spells that his dad taught him the theory and the moves and words behind but he never actually tried to do any magic. He wasn’t sure if he could do it, he didn’t want to have gone through all the trouble and spent all the money only to have to turn around and go home.

His fears were assuaged when they got into the Great Hall and the only thing that seemed he would have to do was put a hat on his head. He stood and waited, watching Alice bounce in happiness, “I really hope that I’m in Gryffindor!” She turned to him, a huge smile on her face, “I do hope we’re together in Gryffindor, or even one of the other houses!”

He turned to reply when McGonagall called, “Lupin, Remus,” staring at the students expectantly.

He walked forward slowly and sat on the stool, as soon as the hat was placed on his head he heard a gruff voice echo around in his brain, “Where to put you? There is a great deal of genius, but also a certain amount of slyness and secrets. There is also a deep loyalty to you, and so much bravery.” Remus found himself hoping he’d be put into Gryffindor like his father. He startled out of these thoughts by the hat speaking again, “I think Gryffindor will suit you well if that is where you truly wish to go.” _It is_ , he thought warily. The jumped when the hat called out, “Gryffindor!”

He moved as if in a dream to the table covered in scarlet and gold, he sat and some of the older boys thumped him on the back and congratulated him. He didn’t remember half of the names of the people sorted, not even the ones in his own house, he was busy puzzling over how the Sorting Hat asked if he really wanted to be in Gryffindor and even though Remus is a coward it put him in the bravest house anyway.

He glanced down the table as he ate, the two boys who tried to push each other out of the boats were in Gryffindor too, as was Alice, though she was sat farther down because the seats around Remus had been full by the time she was sorted. He was sitting across from a girl with flaming red hair and bright green eyes, she looked up and caught his eye and smiled at him, “Hi, I’m Lily.”

He swallowed and smiled back, “Hi, I’m Remus.”

“Can you believe all this food? There’s enough for an army, how do they expect us to eat it all?”

Remus shrugged and looked at all the food, “Maybe they don’t and they’ll reheat and put the food out again tomorrow, like leftovers.”

Lily chuckled and looked at all the food too, looking the table up and down, “Do you think they have a fridge big enough for all of this?” She stopped and looked a little uncomfortable, “Do witches and wizards even have fridges?”

She seemed scared that maybe Remus would laugh at her but he just shrugged and smiled a little, “Dunno, my mum’s a muggle so we have lots of things that wizarding households probably don’t have.”

She grinned at Remus over the table, “So, is your dad a wizard then? Both my parents are muggles, my sister is too. I didn’t even know I had magic or even that it existed until I met Severus. He’s a Slytherin and we live close to each other so he’s been my best friend for a while and he told me all about Hogwarts and everything before I got my letter.” _B_ _est not get too close, she seems sharp,_ his brain chided him.

“Yeah, my dad works for the Ministry of Magic, he’s really good at his job, too,” by the time they had finished their conversation the food on the table vanished and didn’t leave a trace of anything. Dumbledore said a few words and sent the first years after the older students but just as Remus was getting up, Professor McGonagall came up behind him and asked him to follow her.

The school was huge and the staircases moved but McGonagall walked along as surely as anyone possibly could, once they were sitting in her office she explained that she just wished to go over what he would do for the full moon in just a few days. He would have to attend his classes until the day after the full unless he wasn’t too hurt. He would have to get Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, to let him. Only with her permission would he be able to go to class the day after the full.

She then patted his arm and smiled at him, “Since you’re in my house I’ll take you up to the dorms and tell you the password. Try and get some sleep tonight, Mr. Lupin, and try to make some friends.” He smiled and she led him up to one of the highest places in the school and told him the password to get into the dorms, she told him where his dorm would be and sent him in with another smile.

**It was the beginning of a new and frightening adventure for Remus Lupin, but he squared his shoulders and stepped in despite his fear.**


	2. Moon-high at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so that seemed to take forever but I'm glad it's done. I hope you like it, special shout out to Linnet and the other 31 people who took a peek.

It was just his luck that he was put in a room with the two loudest boys in his year, it was also the two that had tried to push the other into the lake on the way up to the castle the night before. The first boy to introduce himself was James Potter, a lanky boy with blue eyes, black hair that resisted gravity like a pro and round, thin rimmed glasses. The second boy was Peter Pettigrew, a plump boy with brown hair, blue eyes and a nervous disposition. The last boy to introduce himself was Sirius Black and it took a glare and a punch from James for the other boy to approach him, he had black hair that lay to his shoulders, narrow grey eyes, and long limbs that he moved gracefully.

Apart from introducing themselves they stayed away from Remus like he had a disease, he did, but they didn’t know. He sat with Lily and Alice during classes, the three the only ones in class who took notes. Remus had already learned a lot of what they were teaching as most of it was just theory behind the magic, which his father had taught him the basics to.

On Friday he was cornered by a group of Slytherin’s asking about his ratty robes in the meanest way possible and making comments about what kind of disease he had to cause all the scars on his face and hands. They took his bookbag from him and threw it out a nearby window and stood laughing while he left to get it, shouting after him about whatever he had, he deserved it. By the time he gathered his things and went back up to his rooms he had stopped sniffling, without letting any tears fall.

When he woke up the next day he, Alice and Lily all walked around the school, getting used to where the classrooms were and exploring the grounds, by the time they got to lunch Remus was exhausted.

But lunch was just as exhausting, Lily and Alice took seats near his roommates and Sirius got a howler, so he had to sit and try not to cringe as a loud voice blared words like ‘traitor to the black name’ and ‘no son of mine’ near him. He went up to his room before lunch was over, making an excuse about not feeling well.

When his roommates joined him they were deep in conversation about revenge against Sirius’ cousins. “So, did you figure out where their common room is? We can’t get them if we don’t know where it is.”

“Ask your cousin, or Malfoy or something, they could tell you,” James replied to Sirius, moving toward his bed.

“They’d sooner hex me than tell me something like that. You could follow Snape just as easily, it would be quicker than me asking and dealing with whatever hex or curse they use on me,” Sirius flopped onto Peter’s bed and pouted.

Remus kept his eyes on his book and opened his mouth, he knew where the common was, right down to the wall that served as their door. Lily had wanted to walk Severus down to his rooms earlier that day and they had watched until he passed through, “It’s in the dungeons, past the potions classroom and down an empty corridor, it looks like a dead end but the left wall is the door into their common room.”

Remus kept his eyes on his book, he managed to read another page before the other boys opened their mouths, a cacophony of, “How do you know that?” “That’s brilliant,” and “How can we get them though?”

“I have that spell diffuser, we could find a charm to put on it and it could get them as they leave. But I’m not sure which spell would be best,” James trailed off staring out the window.

He replied before any of them could continue talking, “I recommend the  _Colovaria_ Charm, you can make it spew any color you want. If you set several sets of the charm you make it turn them different colors, it would all need a different time limit, but that isn’t too difficult. I believe it’s rather easy,” he continued reading as the other boys began talking quickly and animately. They didn’t talk to him again for the rest of the night, for which he was grateful. He finally fell asleep to the steady rise and fall of their voices.

Like every morning of the full moon, Remus was ravenous when he woke up on Sunday, he went down to breakfast early and ate everything he could without noticing what he was piling on his plate. Most of it was red meats, it was always what he craved before the full. He listened as Alice and Lily talked without paying much attention, when they asked him how he was feeling he shook himself to answer, “I’m alright, really hungry though, I slept through dinner last night. My mum is sick so I want to eat as much now as I can, I’ll have to leave to see her before dinner. What would you like to do today? I thought about reading ahead to Monday’s work in case I’m not back in time.”

Lily looked horrified, “Of course, we can help you to make sure that you can keep up with work until your mum gets better.Please give her my regards and well wishes, I hope she gets better soon.”

They spent the entire day looking over the things they would probably start discussing in class, at seven he got up to leave, telling them that he had enough home and wouldn’t need to pack anything when they asked if he needed help. They waved from the portrait hole as he walked away, as soon as he was out of their sight he went up to the Hospital Wing so Madame Pomfrey could take him down to the Whomping Willow for his transformation. Once they had made it past the murderous tree he sat on the floor, Madame Pomfrey gave his shoulder a pat, then turned to leave. Sitting alone in the dusty house he stripped off his robes and waited for the moon to bathe him in it’s light and bring the painful change crashing down around his ears. A sudden pain shot up his spine and his bones snapped and reformed, he was gone by the time the change was finished, leaving the wolf in his place.

When he woke up he was cold and naked on a dusty floor with a slight coppery taste coating his tongue. He moved slightly and pain shot through his body, both legs were bent at odd angles and every time he took a breath his chest ached, he could feel the stickiness of blood on his stomach and back, indicating that he had gored himself with his claws and teeth.

He could smell and hear Madame Pomfrey hurrying towards him and hoped she wasn’t too afraid of him when she came in. He still had his eyes closed when she found him but he heard the tiny gasp and then she was beside him, doing spells on the worst of his injuries. She performed several warming charms before conjuring a stretcher and levitating him onto it.

She laid a thick, soft blanket over him and he sighed, she moved to the loose floorboard in the corner and pulled it up to take out his robes and wand, stuffing them in her basket before moving back to get him to the hospital wing.

“Mr. Lupin? Are you awake?” she spoke quietly, breaking the silence of the tunnel. She sounded worried, he felt a surge of happiness that she wasn’t terrified of him, or if she was she hid it well, “I’ve never treated a werewolf, but I’ve read as many medical books on them as I could possibly find. Most seem horribly biased toward letting the poor dears die, but I’ve had the Headmaster find any and all that he possibly could. Some of them aren’t medical journals but are more for understanding your condition yourself,” she set a hand on his forehead and smoothed the hair back.

The trip back up to the Hospital Wing was long, quiet, and painful, every turn had his leg flaring in pain. When he was finally settled back on a bed, under warm, thick covers she healed both legs and wrapped all the cuts and bites in bandages. When she was finished taking care of all of his hurts she gave him a goblet of pain potion and a sleeping draught, she promised him that if he could wake up before dinner she would see if he was healed enough to go to classes the next morning.

She was very pleased with how much he had healed when he woke up and she checked to see if he was still bleeding, seeing that he was not she let him go while everyone was still at dinner, telling him not to overdo it and giving him a small jar of Murtlap Essence to rub on his cuts. The walk back to the dorms was quiet until he stumbled upon a group of Slytherins, each of them a different color of the rainbow. He snorted and all of them turned toward him, fury etched onto their every feature.

“You think it’s funny, freak? You and your little friends did this didn’t you? Have the whole school laughing at us now, does that make you happy?” he recognized the speaker as Maluciber, Avery, Snape, Malfoy, and Narcissa Black standing with him in a group.

“I do think it’s funny, you look good in pink, Mulciber, and I must say, yellow is not your color Black,” he laughed again and started on his way. His hand was clenched around his wand and as soon as he heard the mumble of spells and hexes he turned and put up a shield charm. The hexes simply dissipated in the air before him, and all of the Slytherins looked shocked that he mastered something so far beyond his age range. “You shouldn’t attack when one’s back is turned. It reveals cowardice,” he turned again and walked away, leaving the stunned Slytherins in his wake.

It was late when his three roommates got in, crowing with laughter, “Welcome back Lupin. Did you see the Slytherins? We managed to make them all different colors. It’s wonderful, innit’?” James walked over to his bed and flopped down laughing.

“I saw them on the way back up, Mulciber looks good in pink but I must say Miss Black does not look good in yellow. Avery looked positively murderous in orange, I like Snape in puke green, and Malfoy is perfect in purple,” he smiled, and burrowed down in his blankets and sighed.

“Where did you go anyway?” Sirius was looking at him curiously.

“My mum is sick, so I had to go home and see her. I’ll probably go back soon, she’s not getting any better. Dumbledore and McGonagall said I could go back whenever she needs me, we set it up before school started,” Sirius shrugged and they went back to laughing at the brilliance of their joke. “When did you get the diffuser back? If anyone got their hands on it it would bring them right to you.”

The other boys froze and Sirius murmured, “Shit,” before running out of the room followed closely by James and Peter. Remus was still laughing as he fell asleep, _I might just enjoy giving them ideas. I’ll never have to do anything, they’ll take care of the Slytherins for me._

**For the first time in his memory he could imagine making friends with other children his age.**

 


End file.
